


I have no mouth and I must... I must...

by zenzero



Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types, I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream - Harlan Ellison
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenzero/pseuds/zenzero
Summary: Hello Kitty did it. She saved her beloved friends from eternal slavery of  the odious SANRIO. But what is the horrible price?(Parody of the beautiful and terrible story by Harlan Ellison, "I have no mouth and I must scream", but with Hello Kitty characters)





	

  
  
  
  
Purin, My melody, Lala and Kiky.  
I killed them.  
 I set them free.  
 Finally. But....But...  
  
....Some hundreds of years may have passed. I don't know. SANRIO has been having fun for some time, accelerating and retarding my time sense. I will say the word now. Now. It took me ten months to say now. I don't know. I think it has been some hundreds of years. He was furious. He wouldn't let me bury them. It didn't matter. There was no way to dig up the plastic. He dried up it. He brought the night. He roared and sent his underpaid workers. It didn't do a thing; they stayed dead. I'd had him. He was furious. I had thought SANRIO hated me before. I was wrong.  
It was not even a shadow of the hate he now slavered from every printed letter of his name.  
He made certain I would suffer eternally and could not do myself in. He left my mind intact.  
I can dream, I can wonder, I can lament. I remember all four of them. I wish— Well, it doesn't make any sense. I know I saved them, I know I saved them from what has happened to me, but still, I cannot forget killing them. My melody's face. It isn't easy. Sometimes I want to, it doesn't matter. SANRIO has altered me for his own peace of mind, I suppose. He doesn't want me to run at full speed into a make-up bag and smash my skull. Or hold my breath till I faint. Or cut my throat on a pink kid scissors. There are reflective surfaces down here. I will describe myself as I see myself: I am a great soft white thing. Smoothly rounded, with no mouth, with cute black balls filled by cotton where my eyes used to be. Fluffy appendages that were once my arms and legs; no more that cute furry useless stumps.  I leave a strawberry fragrance when I move. Outwardly: dumbly, I shamble about, a thing that could never have been known as feline, a thing whose shape is so alien a travesty that all felines are ashamed of  that vague resemblance. Inwardly: alone. Here. Living on a dark shelve, in the belly of SANRIO, whom we created because our time was badly spent and we must have known unconsciously that he could do it better. At least the four (Pom Pom, My melody, Lala e Kiky) are safe at last. SANRIO will be all the madder for that. It makes me a little happier. And yet … SANRIO has won, simply … he has taken his revenge … I have no mouth. And I must meow

 

 

.

(this is a parody from the fantasy novel "I have no mouth and I must scream" by Harlan Ellison that I really loved).

I'm sorry for some typos but english isn't my first language.


End file.
